gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bumper Stumpers
SAMPLE OPENING SPIEL: This is the personalized license plate of: Don Johnson (MYMEVII). If you can figure out that it says "Miami Vice", then you're ready to play...BUMPER STUMPERS! And now, the driving force on Bumper Stumpers, Al Dubois! REST OF SPIEL: Thank you so much, and welcome to BUMPER STUMPERS, the show that turns a highway hobby into challenging fun for you, and some ready cash for our contestants. The Canadian game show where two teams of two solve vanity license plate puzzles known as "Bumper Stumpers". Champions stand at the blue podium and the challengers stand at the red podium. Main Game The object of the game was to solve the "Super Stumper", a special license plate with seven blank spaces. At the start of each game, the Super Stumper was revealed in the center monitor of a seven monitored game board. Host Al read a clue (which was always someone or something the plate(s) belong to) to the puzzle, and then the first blank was revealed. To reveal another space, the teams must win a series of jump-in rounds. On each jump-in, two plates were revealed in the top two monitors, and a clue to one of those plates was read. The first player on either team to buzz in chose which of the two plates the clue belongs to, either the left or the right. A correct answer gave his/her partner ten seconds to solve the plate (originally a choice to either let the partner play or challenge the opposing team), but an incorrect answer gave ten seconds of solving time to the opposing team. In either case, solving the plate won a chance to solve the Super Stumper, but failure to solve the plate gave the opponents ten seconds to solve it. If nobody solved it, another jump-in was played. In later episodes, a green light in between the top two monitors was lit, to indicate that was time to buzz in; the light was not lit and the buzzers didn't work until after the clue was read. The winners of each jump-in chose which space to reveal another character. Then they had five seconds to solve it. Solving the Super Stumper won the game; otherwise another jump-in was played. If the team failed to solve the Super Stumper when all seven spaces were revealed, the opposing team got a chance to solve it. Originally, if the opposing team wasn't able to solve it, a brand new game with a brand new Super Stumper was played; in later episodes the game shifted to a speed round with a brand new Super Stumper. Starting with the team who won the last jump-in, teams alternated turns picking spaces until one of the teams solved the Super Stumper. The first team to win a best two-out-of-three game match won $1,000. Originally the team only had to win one game and doing so won $500, plus $500 for each game not won, and losing two games eliminated the losing team from the show. In either case, the winning team went on to the bonus round for more cash. Bonus Games There were three bonus games used throughout the series. Bonus Round #1 The bonus round was split into two halves. In the first half, the winning team had 30 seconds to solve seven stumpers. Each correct solve increased the odds of winning the bonus round, and solving all seven plates won $2,000. However, not solving any of the stumpers ended the bonus game right away. At the end of the bonus round, the host tells the players how many they got correct and would then review which plates got revealed. Chaselights animate around the monitors to signify the solved puzzles and the chaselights that don't animate are what got missed. Final Stumper In the second half, the winning team played a game called "The Final Stumper". It gets played if at least one stumper puzzle did/didn't get solved in the first half. The Final Stumper starts when seven gameboard monitors spelled out the word "Stumper" (S-T-U-M-P-E-R). There were two versions of the Final Stumper. Final Stumper #1 Behind the letters in "STUMPER" were money amounts ranging from $100-$500 and stop signs. $500 always went first, with the lower money amounts added for each subsequent solve, starting at $100, and ending with the second $500 space. The number of stop signs were determined by how many stumpers were missed in the first half. The winning team picked off letters and whatever money amounts revealed were theirs. Reaching $500 or more doubled the money, but hitting a stop sign ended the bonus game; however, unlike most Barry & Enright shows using this type of bonus format, any money earned was theirs to keep. Final Stumper #2 At the same time the main game switched to a two-out-of-three format, the Final Stumper was altered a little. Though the first half was the same, a square marked "WIN" was now added to the money amounts. "WIN" always went first with the money amounts added in descending order starting with $500 and going down by $100 each time in $100 increments. Plus, finding a stop sign now lost any money won up to that point, but the winning team always got an option to stop and keep the money after each amount. Reaching at least $1,000 or finding the "WIN" square was worth $2,000. Bonus Round #2 In this bonus, the winning team was now shown up to five plates: the goal was to solve four of the five plates; doing so won $200, but solving fewer than four plates ended the round. In addition to the $200, the winning team also had a chance to solve three more plates. The winning team had seven seconds to solve each plate; solving each plate doubled the cash for a maximum of $1,600. Failure to solve any plate lost the money, which was why the team had an option to stop and keep the money before each plate. Bonus Round #3 In the final bonus game of the series, one member of the winning team was isolated offstage, while the other had 30 seconds to solve up to five stumpers but without clues to the stumpers. Each one was a clue to a puzzle, and for each one solved, the team won $100. When time was up, the plate solving player had a decision to make; he/she can either let the isolated player solve the puzzle with the clue stumpers solved for triple value or keep whatever they won. Whatever the decision, the isolated player was brought back out to solve the puzzle. When taking the risk, if the puzzle solving player successfully solved the puzzle, the team won triple the cash for a maximum total of $1,500, but an incorrect solve lost the money. Whatever the outcome & whatever the bonus round, the winning team got to face another (or the same) team afterwards. Winning teams retired from the show after winning five matches. Rating TV-G Music Ed Lojeski Inventor Wink Martindale Trivia Creator Wink Martindale & his wife Sandy named some of their pets after Wink's shows. He named one of them "Gambit" due to his time on Gambit; when Bumper Stumpers came to town, he named his two other dogs, "Bumper" & "Miss Stumper". While still announcing the show, the show's announcer Ken Ryan found time to voice the Federal Agent turned chief, Baldwin P. "Bulletproof" Vess in the short-lived animated series C.O.P.S. A time's up buzzer didn't sound when a team fails to solve the jump-in puzzle and the Super Stumper on the first two shows. The time's up buzzer was the same one used for the Pyramid game show hosted by Dick Clark. When Bumper Stumpers reaired on Game Show Network, the logo was Columbia TriStar Television. When Bumper Stumpers reaired on GameTV, the logo was Sony Pictures Television. Catchphrases "The object of the game is to solve the Super Stumper. The first team to solve two Stumpers wins the match, $1,000 and the right to play our bonus round which is worth (up to) $2,000/$1,600/$1,500." "We're looking for a plate that belongs to (insert clue). We'll give you the first space/the first is a/an (insert number/letter). The remaining six you must earn by solving/winning (a) jump-in(s)" "Take a look at these 2 plates and tell me which one, the right or the left, belongs to (insert clue)." - from early episodes "Take a look at these 2 plates and tell me which one, the left or the right, belongs to (insert clue)." - from later episodes "Do you want to play or challenge?" - asked on early episodes "Correct. (insert partner's name), 10 seconds, go." - after the player buzzes in and picks the correct plate, their partner has to decipher the jump-in puzzle without help "No. (insert opposing team players' names), 10 seconds, go." - whenever the opposing team picks the wrong plate "Time is up, it is the (insert correct plate) (insert opposing team players' names), 10 seconds, go." - whenever the opposing team runs out of time "We didn't get a winner that time. So we can't go to the Super Stumper until you solve/win a jump-in." "Behind the (insert number) space, we have a/an (insert number/letter), 5 seconds, go." "Time is up, (insert number) spaces remaining." "Time is up, 1 space remaining." "(Time is up,) another jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "(Time is up,) back to a jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "Can't see another one 'til you win a jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "Don't forget, that the jump-ins don't work until after I read the clue." - warning contestants about their buzzers "Let me remind (insert 2 names) that if they don't get it, we'll be coming over to you; so stand by. We're looking for a plate that belongs to (insert clue) and behind that final space is a/an (insert number/letter), 5 seconds, go." - whenever there was only one space left for the Super Stumper puzzle "We have a set of seven stumpers for you to try and solve, they will appear one-by-one on these monitors. For each one you get right, you can increase your chances in the bonus round, but you only have 30 seconds. If you get stumped, just yell pass and if time permits we'll go back to what you didn't get." - rules of the bonus round "Let's/Let us begin bonus round with a plate that belongs to (insert clue)." - begins the bonus round "Sorry, your time is up, but you got (insert number) correct. Let's take a look at the ones you've revealed." "Alright, you got (insert number) correct. Are you ready for the Final Stumper?" - beginning the Final Stumper "Bring on the stumper please! S-T-U-M-P-E-R!" - calling for the Final Stumper "Because you got (insert number) correct, therefore behind (insert same number) of these letters, are money amounts. $500, (and) (and) $200 (and) $300 (and) $400 and another $500. But behind the remaining (insert number) are stop signs. So, what you want to do is locate the money amounts. And if you accumulate at least $500 we'll double your money. But if you hit one of those stop signs, the bonus game ends here but you get to keep whatever you accumulated up to that point." - Said on early episodes to demonstrate the Final Stumper "Because you got (insert number) correct, therefore behind (insert same number) of these letters, we have the word "WIN" and various money amounts. We have $500, (and) (and) $300 (and) $200 and $100. But behind the remaining (insert number) are stop signs. So, what you want to do is locate the money and if you accumulate $1,000 or more we'll pay you $2,000. Locate the "WIN" and automatically get $2,000. But find one of those stop signs and the bonus game ends here and you lose whatever you have accumulated up to that point." - Said on later episodes to demonstrate the Final Stumper "How about a letter?" - asking for a Final Stumper letter "Ken Ryan, some new challengers, please!" Links Xanfan's Bumper Stumpers Page Tammy's Bumper Stumpers Page Rules for Bumper Stumpers Another Bumper Stumpers Rules Page Josh Rebich's Bumper Stumpers Rule Sheet YouTube Videos Mo and Jeff avoid the Stop signs in their bonus rounds A clip of the 2nd half of the second bonus round & main game Contestants Catherine & Yula Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Category:Puzzle Category:Outsourced Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:1987 premieres Category:1990 endings